The wars Of Naruto
by prabhnoor
Summary: I don't really care
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Fanfic 1 The Beginning

It was a great day in konoha when the chuunin exams were taking place even though Naruto and Sasuke were still genin they were both recently they were promoted 2 chunnin. Naruto was thinking that everyone thought Naruto liked Sakura but it was just a cover for Naruto's true love and it was- but his thoughts were cut off by Sasuke a raven haired boy. Sasuke was Naruto's best friend and from the Uchiha clan. They both shared some of the same goals as reviving their clans. Sasuke's other goal was to kill a man, his own brother in fact, who had killed most of the uchihas. On the other hand Naruto's other goal was to be hokage. The village leader. They were talking about a training schedule when Sakura a pink haired girl interrupted them, "Sasuke-kun will you go out with me." His usual answer was no! So that was his answer this time to! "You're annoying!" Those words made her brake into tears and run off crying. They started talking again. Then a figure stepped in front of them. They both took out a knife and said "Who the hell are you". Then the strange figure moved closer took out a knife and prepared to fight.

Sorry for the cliff-hanger! Find out what happens next on Naruto Fanfic 2.

That's my first fanfic so don't annoy me if it's bad.

Credits: all you people who inspired me such as kyuubibrolyssj, bkeller1976, DEexil, and naruhinatrey. You guys all rock thanks for the inspiration.

Hope you all enjoyed #2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Fanfic 2 The Secret

Note: I'm not going to recap stuff you have to read it again

The strange figure charged so fast you could see a green flash in his tracks. Then before Naruto and Sasuke knew it they were hit against a wall. Naruto got up, "Shadow clone justu." Ten clone of Naruto ran at the stranger only for six to be defeated and the other four grabbed him, "Sasuke now hurry up I've got him." Sasuke jumped in the air, "Fire ball jutsu." Releasing a gigantic fire ball from his mouth hitting the man head on, but it also destroyed Naruto's clones. As the smoke cleared they saw the stranger completely unharmed. The figure then spoke he said, "You two are pretty tough sorry for the trouble I was just testing your skills my name is Prabhnoor I am your older brother Naruto, and I am a high ranking anbu my code name is Fang and my goals are to revive my clan and be the next hokage just like you." Naruto and Sasuke were shocked at what they just heard. Prabhnoor then took off his anbu mask to reveal a face resembling Naruto. There was an awkward silence until Naruto said, "If you are my brother how come I never saw you before." Then Prabhnoor said," The hokage wanted to keep this a secret until the time was right, come with me if you want more information." They both followed Prabhnoor to the hokage's office. "I kept this a secret because this might have had an affect on your life and things would have turned out for the worst." Naruto then said, "Do you know nine tailed fox being inside of me?" Prabhnoor then said, "Yes, and I have the eight tailed wolf inside me, our pasts are both the same." There was silence until Tsunade spoke, "I'm very busy you all may leave and Naruto will be staying at the Uzamaki mansion from now on." They all nodded and left. Sasuke left for his home as Naruto and Prabhnoor left for the Uzamaki mansion, and they all went to sleep.

Credits: for all the people who inspired me: kyuubibrloyssj, DEexil, Naruhinatrey, and Bkeller1976.

Thanks for the support bkeller1976 I couldn't have done this without you.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Fanfic 3 The Attack

It was a beautiful day in the leaf village, and our blonde haired ninja had just woken up. After he got dressed he realised a note on the table, he quickly read it. "Dear Naruto I have been sighed a mission and have left early, make yourself at home well I'm gone, Love Prabhnoor." "Ah man! He left and I don't even know where the food is!" "Well I could always go to the Raman shop. Then the thought of who Naruto liked crept into his head."Man I hope she's there. Then the thought of asking her out crept into his mind. Should I ask her out today? "Ah man I forgot I have a mission with Sasuke-teme today." "Well I guess I better go eat now." He then set off to the Raman shop. He arrived, he sat down, and he ate 20 bowls of Raman. He got up and left. He and Sasuke were returning from their mission when a poison knife came at them they both managed to doge it. The figure who threw the knife came out and showed a face of a puppet, a human puppet. It was Sasori. "Sasuke let's knock the sh out of this idiot. "I finally agree with you on something." They both charged at Sasori who just stood there and when they came close he exploded sending them flying. "Damn it was an exploding toy, where the hell is the real one."Up there Naruto!" Naruto looked up and yelled, "Shadow clone jutsu." Then the raven haired boy yelled out,"Fire dragon jutsu."Sasori dogged and destroyed all the clones. Then he landed and stabbed both Naruto and Sasuke with a knife. They both got up and kicked him away as Naruto started growing claws, but a mark was spreading around Sasuke's body. Sasori saw his chance and put one device on both of them. The device started to glow and suck out all their chakra. They had too much chakra so it broke, but Naruto and Sasuke could not move. He moved closer for the final blow but then he was blasted into a mountain by a blast of chakra. Sasori quickly recovered, "You son of a bit-

Credits: thank you for all the people who inspired me such as Naruhinatrey, Kyuubybrolyssj, Ayanosuke, Bkeller1976, and Waterdragonboyrules.

Thank you all of you who supported me such as Kyuubibloyssj and Bkeller1976.

"Really sorry about the cliff-hanger."


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Fanfic 4 The Friend

"Son of a bit-""Hey there are children here you shouldn't swear in front of them. "I'll swear whenever I want to. "Then I'm going to have to kick your ass." "You couldn't do it if you tried." "You want to bet." "That's it your dead." Sasori charged at the figure. The figure moved and kicked Sasori in the gut. Sasori then tried to stab him, the figure dogged grabbed his wrist and broke it off. The figure jumped in the air and raised his palm and a blast came out of it blowing Sasori to pieces. "Hey are you guys ok?" "Yes we're fine but who are you." "First answer me this do you know Prabhnoor." "Yes he's my older brother, why?" "I'm his childhood friend, I was killed, but then I was returned to life as an evil android, I was shortly killed again, but this time Orochimaru brought me back to life to work for him, but I escaped. Naruto smiled and said, "So you don't like heaven do you?" "I would only I went to hell." "So what's your name?" Sasuke asked. "My name is Brian, but I like to be called Keller. "So where is Prabhnoor?" "He's on a mission, but he should be returning soon. "So did you find a house yet?" "Yes I did, it's by the hokage's office, oh yeah and I'm a ninja now to."

Now we are in the evening of the very same day.

"Hey Keller your back, what's up? "Nothing much Prabhnoor." So you want to get some Raman, and catch up on old times. "Oh god you sound like an old man." "So you still have a lot of insults in you?" "Yeah I guess I do." "Hey wait brother." "Yeah what is it?" "I have to talk to you about certain matters tomorrow." "Like what?" "Well some facts about life to say the least. "Well okay then bye."

No credits today I'm to lazyyawn


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Fanfic 5 The Best Couple

Naruto and his older brother were eating Raman when Naruto asked if he could ask the questions he said he was going to ask yesterday. "Sure go right ahead." "Well I like this really cute girl but I'm not sure if she likes me." "Well go ask her out." "What if she says no?" "Wait who the hell are we even talking about. "We are talking about the heir to the Hyuuga clan, Hinata Hyuuga." "Well tell me how she acts around you!" "Well she always stammers, but I think she's afraid of me for the kyuubi, and she blushes, because she is a very shy girl, I think she looks cute when she does that though." "That leaves only one choice left." "What is that one choice?" "You have to tell her your true feelings." "Okay fine I'll do it." Naruto head off to the Hyuuga clan, but he met Hinata half way there. "H-Hello N-Naruto-kun." "Hi Hinata-chan there is something I have to tell you." "What is it N-Naruto-kun." Their moment was cut short by a voice. "I hate to ruin this moment, but I've come for you Naruto." At this point Hinata was scared of who this voice belonged to. "Come out and fight me then, Kabuto." "As you wish." He came down but instead of hitting Naruto he knocked Hinata out. "I'll kill you." Kabuto threw Hinata to the ground and charged at Naruto. Hinata woke up, but she couldn't move or speak. Kabuto used his medical attacks hitting Naruto, but no matter how many times he hit him, he would still get back up. "Why are you fighting so hard?" "For the person I love I would do anything, I would happily die for her." Hinata was shocked at what she had just heard. "I'll leave you in peace for now, but I will be back." Naruto went over to Hinata only to realise she was awake." N-Naruto-kun are you alright?" "I'm fine, but are you?" "Y-Yes I'm fine, and thank you for what y-you said. "What did I say?" "That y-you said you liked me" Hinata said blushing. "Oh you heard that, but this time Naruto was blushing. "I love you to N-Naruto-kun." "Really?" "Yes I loved you ever since the academy." "Yes she likes me!" "You want to go get some Raman Hinata-chan? "Sure Naruto-kun." Then they head of to the Raman shop, holding each others hands, and smiling.

Yes it's NaruHina Yahoo!! I'll make other couples later. I am not going to make gay couples or couples that do not fit like sakunaru sasunaru naruino and stupid couples like that!

To lazy to do credits again, hope you enjoyed it bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto Fanfic 6 Another Attack pt 1

Our blonde haired idiot had just woken up with a smile on his face. He got dressed and went outside in the dining hall. "Hey Naruto." "Oh hey there Prabhnoor." "So what's for breakfast?" "Raw vegetables, and cooked beans." "Aw man nasty I think I'll skip breakfast. "I'm joking it's Raman, and orange juice. "Oh thank god." "So how was your talk with your love yesterday?" "It went fine, except Kabuto came to fight me, but I made him go away. "So by making him go away you mean getting beat up, and then saying some sappy lines, and he left you alone?" "Yes pretty much." "Thought so." So what are we doing today?" "A few more of my childhood friends are coming and moving to Konoha today. "That's cool I can't wait to meet them." "Hey as far as I can remember the Hyuuga head is pretty strict." "Yes Hiashi is pretty strict." "I think you should tell him you guys are dating now." "Are you crazy, he will go nuts and won't let me and Hinata date?" "Well you will have to say it sooner or later." "Yes I guess your right." Naruto then head off to the Hyuuga estate. "Hey Naruto." "Hey Neji." "I have to talk to you and your uncle." "Ok hold on." After one moment Neji, Hiashi, and Hinata stepped outside. "Yes what do you want?" "Uh... I have to say me and Hinata are dating." You two are dating." Neji and Hiashi screamed out. "Yes we are." "You are dead" "Ahhhhhh" Naruto ran away with Neji and Hiashi close behind him. They chase him for about an hour when they finally let Naruto date Hinata. "Ok Hinata let's go." "Ok, but to where?" "You have to meet someone." On the way there they were attacked by Deidara. Naruto still didn't recover from yesterday." So Naruto got his ass kicked. Then Deidara went to finish Naruto he was hit to the ground by a fist. "What who the hell-

Hahahahaha another cliffhanger stay tuned for part2

Still to lazy to do credits.


	7. Chapter 6 pt 2

Naruto Fanfic 6 pt 2 Some More Friends

"Who the hell did that?" "We did" "Well who are you guys?" My name is Goku." "My name is Vegeta, the prince of all sayians." "I'm Josh, and do you have to do that every time Vegeta?" "Die all of you."Deidara throws exploding birds at the three of them. They all dodged and fired ki blasts at Deidara. He dogged and was hit to the ground by Goku." "It's time to finish this." No please don't kill me, I beg you, Vegeta." "Fine I'll spare you." Deidara jumps on the clay bird gets in the air and throws exploding birds at them. "You liar." They all dogged and Josh flew into the air and knocked him back on the ground." "Now I will definitely kill you." "No please don't I beg you." Vegeta flies into the air. "Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice, go burn in hell." He then fires a galic gun at Deidara that sent him flying into a near by mountain. "Uh... who are you guys and why did you just save us?" We're the friends your brother was talking about." Oh ok." "W-Wait y-you have a brother N-Naruto-kun?" "Yes that's who I was going to introduce you to." "So I heard Keller was around here. "He is with my brother, come on I'll show you guys. They go home, but Naruto sees a note on the table. Dear Naruto, The hokage has called upon everyone to the hokage's office you have to come to." He walked outside to the others."Their at the hokage's office let's go." They all went to the hokage's office." They got inside and looked around to see all their friends. "I have called you here on two reasons." "The first is to introduce everyone." They all got introduced, and the second one is training." Naruto will be trained by Prabhnoor and Goku, as Sasuke will be trained by Vegeta and Keller. Garra, Neji, and Shikamaru will be trained by Josh "What about the rest of us?" "The rest of the boys will be trained in their squad groups minus the girls. "The girls will be trained in medical ninjutsu by me.""How long will it take?" "A year, and all of you will set out to different part of the world to train, so you won't see each other for a year. "You all may leave now. They all went out of the office and went home.

No cliffhanger this time

Still to lazy to do credits.


	8. Chapter Message

Naruto Fanfic Announcement

This is an announcement about my fanfics I shall keep writing them but I don't think that many people actually read them so please spread the word on my fanfics and my next fanfic takes place 1 year from where the last one tool place. So they all have become stronger and learned a lot of new Justus alright? Keep in mind that Naruto has been trained by Prabhnoor and Goku, Sasuke has been trained by Vegeta and Keller, and Garra, Neji, and Shikamaru have been trained by Josh. Also the other guys have trained in their teams minus the girls, and the girls have been trained by Tsunade in medical ninjutsu. The boys that were trained by the new characters have learned all their techniques, trained with weights, and I will not say any of this on the next fanfic.


	9. Chapter 7

** Naruto Fanfic 7 The Return**

"So today is the day," our blonde hair ninja asked, anxiously. "Yes Naruto," Goku says with a smile, "Today is the day."

Naruto's eyes grow wide with excitement. "Cool! I get to meet all my friends again. I can't wait to see them all again and show them what I have learned." Goku's smile dims slightly, "Yes, but remember to not get carried away and start to showing off in front of them, Naruto."

Naruto returns a slightly serious look and replies, "Okay Goku, I will do my best to not show off too much…. I mean won't." Naruto then fells a hand on his shoulder. "So what are you going to say to your girlfriend?" Prabhnoor joked.

Naruto begins to blush and then tries the show a mean face and he shrugs Prabhnoor's hand off his shoulder. "Shut up!"

"Okay I will," replies the warrior, "but I have to tell you something." Naruto looks up at Prabhnoor, his attention all his. "What is it?" the blonde ninja asks.

Prabhnoor gives a father-like smile, "If you really like Hinata, do something special to surprise her when we get back to Konoha." Naruto look up at his trainer with a quizzical look. "I do really like her, but how should I surprise her?"

Prabhnoor rubs his finger on his chin. "Hmmm…Well we could stop by a town, so you can pick something out for her." Naruto gives a smile, "Okay that sounds great." So the three shinobi went to a small village so Naruto could peruse around the marketplace to try and pick something up for Hinata. After Naruto making his choice, two hours later, they set out for Konoha.

When they finally arrived at the gates, they were surprised to see all of their friends there waiting for them. Naruto runs up to greet all of the fellow shinobi who have not seen him for such a long time. Naruto places his hand on his head, almost embarrassed to see them all there for him. "Wow when did you guys get here?"

"That doesn't really matter right now, no matter how troublesome the wait might have been," the strategic ninja comments. Naruto gives a little laugh. "I guess your right Shikamaru." Next up Naruto sees a green flash in front of him, "Hello youthful Naruto," the green handsome devil yells. Lee then feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see that it is just sand.

"Lee, if you say one more thing about youth I'll rip you to shreds with my sand." The sand ninja comments in his usual monotone demeanour. Lee goes a little pale, but laughs it off "Okay Gaara, I will do my best." At that moment, a voice yelled out "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto turned around to see who was calling his name only to be knocked down to the ground by Hinata, who had hugged him so hard that she fell down right on top of him. Laying there, nose to nose, they both blushed and Hinata was about to jump off when Naruto unexpectedly placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her." Hinata now was blushing a shade of pink twice as deep. They both got up after that.

"Good job Naruto I am very proud to call you my demon brother." Garra snickered. Naruto blushes a little and gives a laugh, "Thanks Garra." Naruto then looks over to see the destined cousin of the Hyuga clan about to blow a gasket. "Naruto!"

"Hey I'm sorry Neji, chill out." Naruto says, trying to calm the gentle fist down. Neji's eyes look like they could shoot fire. "Why would I chill out when you and Hinata looked like you two were… were…" Neji is halted by a gentle hand on his chest. It is Tenten. "Hey Neji-kun will you go out with me? " Neji's mind is now diverted from Naruto to the question at hand. "Sure Tenten," Neji replies with a smile.

Sakura begins to see the love unfold and feels this is now her opportunity to strike. "Sasuke-kun will you go out with me?" Sasuke looks over at with his usual cool, unemotional look. "I already told you Sakura I'm not interested." Ino shows up and stands between the Avenger and the Cherry Blossom, "That's right he wants to go out with me!" Sasuke just lowers his head in disgust. "I'm not interested in you either Ino, I'm not interested in anybody."

Next up is Shikamaru as he walks over to Temari. "Hey Temari will you go out with me?" Temari's mouth drops a little is shock, but then she comes too and begins to blush. "Sure thing Shika-kun."

"Hey lazy ass," Gaara yells. Shikamaru gets a slight chill up his back. "Y-Yes Garra." The sand ninja is now standing in front of Shikamaru. "If you break my sister's heart I'll break you, got it." Shikamaru gives a gulp as a bead of sweat rolls down his forehead. "Yes I got it."

Naruto lets out a big laugh. "Wow, love must really be in the air. Everyone is getting coupled up today." The black haired raven grabs his shoulder. "Hmpf…Not really you clumsy idiot." "Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto yells. His attention suddenly ignores Sasuke and returns to Hinata. "Oh yeah and that reminds me, here you go Hinata-chan." Naruto gives her a small box." "Y-You didn't have to Naruto-kun," Hinata replies with a look of surprise and anxiousness to see what is in the box. "Don't worry seeing you happy, makes me happy," comments Naruto.

Hinata opens the box and took out a silver necklace with a shiny aqua diamond in the middle. "Oh it's beautiful Naruto-kun." Naruto ocean blue eyes glisten and a large smile comes across his face. "I'm glad you like it." Hinata then move closer to Naruto, a flirtatious smile on her face. "Now let me give you a present." Naruto waves his hand in front of his chest and says, "No, no, it's ok. Your happiness is enough for me." Hinata continues to come closer. "Okay but this I will give you." Hinata leaned closer to Naruto and kissed him."

After some more talking everyone left. Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Temari, went on a triple date at the Raman shop." They did some other stuff alone with their date (Nothing bad just stuff), and by then it was night. They all went home, and went to sleep, preparing for the next day.


	10. Chapter 8

Naruto Fanfic 8 The Test Match

Note: I will be doing a little script at the start and ending of my fanfics, but I shall tell you when it starts and ends. The people that will be in there are Naruto characters and the extra people I added. Such as Prabhnoor, Keller, Josh, Goku, and Vegeta. I will also add Gohan, Trunks, Future Trunks, and Goten for these parts.

"Hey guys it's me Prabhnoor." "Hey brother." "Hey guys." So what's up?" "Nothing much just doing my first chat scene." "Can we help?" "Sure I need some help." "This is so stupid, the prince of all saiyans shouldn't be doing this!" "Oh come on father." "No!" "Do it or my sand will put you in your grave!" "Bring it on sandman." "Fine it will be brought." "Guys stop fighting!" "Make us!" "Garra if you stop fighting I'll give you a cookie." It's a deal Prabhnoor." "Now how are we going to stop me?" "Stop or I'll tell them how you said Goku was a lot stronger then you." "What are you talking about I never said that and I will never say it because it is not true!" "Oh I got proof." "You wouldn't dare!" "Oh don't worry I will." Fine!" "Good!" "I hate you Prabhnoor!" "Get in line Vegeta." "Wait Vegeta actually said I was stronger than him?" "No I didn't now shut up Kakarot!" Okay I wasted enough time with this let the fanfic roll with the full power of youth!" "Yes it shall youthful Prabhnoor, so pay attention youthful viewers."Good job youthful friends!" " Shut up all three of you!! Keller punches Prabhnoor in the back of the head, Sakura punched Lee in the face, but Garra threw Gai out the window and banned him from the fanfics! "Okay fine just roll the fanfic already!"

Fanfic starting...fanfic started!

It was a beautiful day again and the whole gang has met up in the training grounds to talk. Once they all arrived they sat on top of a hill a little ways from the training grounds. "This is boring!" "So your annoying, you dope." "You want to fight teme?" "You know me to well." "N-Naruto-kun please don't fight." "Don't worry Hinata- chan we will only do a test match to see how much we match up after training and so you guys can see how much we improved." "Okay." Naruto and Sasuke walked down to a training ground that had lots of room to fight." "Ready Sasuke?" "You know I am Naruto." Prabhnoor walked down to them." "I'll be the referee." "Okay ready, set, start!" Naruto shot out at Sasuke with a furious fist. Sasuke managed to doge it and jump back throwing shuriken at the blonde haired shinobi. Naruto dogged each of them but something shiny caught his eye. He then realised it was wire. He raised his head to find the avenger with wire in his hands and mouth. He then saw that they were connected with the shuriken. Sasuke moved his hands together making the wire hold Naruto in place. "Fire style, Fire dragon rush!" At the point a fire dragon came out of Sasuke's mouth, attached it's self to the wires and hit Naruto! The impact made smoke go everywhere. When the smoke cleared Naruto came rushing out and punched Sasuke through the air. Before Sasuke could react he was kicked in the air by three clones, the move didn't end there the real Naruto shot up into the air and heel dropped Sasuke. Before Sasuke hit the ground he threw more shuriken destroying the clones! Naruto landed and Sasuke jumped to his feet. "Be careful Naruto-kun!" A worried Hinata shouted. "You can win Sasuke-kun!" The cherry blossom shouted. Naruto and Sasuke shot out at each other. Sasuke threw a kick, but Naruto ducked and threw a punch. Sasuke jumped away avoiding the attack. "Shadow clone jutsu." Naruto made ten clones shoot out at Sasuke. "Fire dragon missile." A fire dragon came out of Sasuke's mouth once more 

and destroyed all the clones." Naruto started to cup his hands and collect energy. "Ka-me-ha-me-." "Oh no you don't Naruto, Sasuke started to collect energy at the same time." "Galic Gun." "HAAAA!!" Naruto shot out his blast as Sasuke shot out his. Both blasts collided and there was a beam struggle. "Kakarot you taught him that move!" "So what you taught Sasuke your move." "Rasengan!" Naruto created a Rasengan that merged with the beam he had created, making it spin." "Chidori." Sasuke made a blade of lightning that fused with the beam he had created, giving it more energy. There was a huge explosion win the smoke cleared they saw Naruto and Sasuke charging at each other Naruto threw a punch and Sasuke launched a kick. They both collided and Naruto's fist hit Sasuke in the gut but Sasuke's kick hit Naruto in the face. They both fell to the ground coughing up blood. Hinata and Sakura ran and healed Naruto and Sasuke. "Looks like you've improved, you loser. "You to teme." "Well that was a good fight you two." "Thanks brother!" "Yeah it was impressive!" "I agree with Prabhnoor and Keller." "Even as a child you always agreed with us Josh." "I was expecting more." "Be quiet Vegeta!" "You want to fight Kakarot!" No I don't!" "Then shut the hell up! "Hey Hinata-Chan let's go to the Raman shop." S-Sure Naruto-kun. After Naruto and Hinata had their date everyone left to prepare for the next exiting day.

Fanfic ending... fanfic ended!

"Okay that's the end and holy crap that was a good fight!" "Well I'm in it brother what do you expect?" "Idiot it was good because I was in it." "Both of you shut up or the next fanfic will have Itachi kicking Sasuke's butt and Kisame knocking out Naruto!" "Yes sir!" "I got to say I'm surprised I made such a good fanfic." "It's probably your first, only, and last time!" "Are you still sore about blackmailing you?" "I'm not sore!" "Don't listen to him Prabhnoor it was awesome." "Thanks Goku."

Naruto fanfic 9 coming out soon! Still lazy to do credits and I'm really busy so I don't get much of a chance to work on these. Now get lost losers! I mean Goodnight youthful viewers. (doors break down and the gang comes with furious faces. "Oh crap!"


	11. Chapter 9

Naruto Fanfic 9 The Demon Released

"Hey it's us again." "Stupid Prabhnoor, and blackmail, and a dumbass Kakarot." "Hey what's wrong Vegeta?" "He's still sore of what happened last time." "Okay then." "Anyway I'm not wasting much time today so let the fanfic start!" Oh and I almost forgot this one has a plot right in the beginning!"

Fanfic starting... Fanfic started.

It was a stormy day in Konoha when Naruto had woken up and gone to a mission. Hinata went to visit Naruto that same day only to realise he was not home. She set off back to the Hyuga mansion. When she was half way there two figures jumped in front of her. They were going to attack her. Before she could react she was knocked out and picked up by the other figure. They then taped a note on Naruto's door. "This should attract the brat!" "Yes it shall." The figures then left.

When Naruto returned he noticed the note and read it.

"Dear, kyuubi brat, we have taken your precious girl and if you want her back you and Sasuke come over to my base, there is a map at the back of this note to verify my location." With much hate Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"They took Hinata, they are so dead!!" Naruto rushes off to find Sasuke. To his surprise Sakura was with him but she was sad. He ignored that and told them what happened. "Poor Hinata." The cherry blossom said with a sad look." "What does that bastard want with us?" The avenger said very angry. "I don't know but are you two in?" "Yeah we are both in." The three ninja set off to Orochimaru. When they reached there Naruto was too angry to think of a plan he simply broke threw a wall. Sasuke and Sakura followed. To their amazement Hinata was tied to a wall and she had cuts, bruises, and scratched all over her body. Naruto was in shock for a moment when he suddenly started to grow claws and fangs. A red chakra was swirling around him. "You bastard you are so freaking dead!" Naruto was so angry that a tail and a cloak wrapped itself around him and took shape of a fox. Naruto ran straight toward Kabuto and punched him in the face. Orochimaru was about to attack Naruto when Sasuke jumped in front of him. "You are fighting me!" "I have to problem with that Sasuke-kun." Sasuke kicked Orochimaru in the air and jumped behind him. He did a series of combo moves in the air and knocked him to the ground. Sasuke came from the air slamming his heel in Orochimaru's stomach. "Lions barrage." After that Sasuke jumped back into the air. "Fire ball jutsu." Sasuke spat out a fire ball that slammed into Orochimaru.

Naruto charged for Kabuto and kicked him in the side of the face. Kabuto was sent flying to a side, Naruto appeared on that side in an instant and punched Kabuto in the gut. Kabuto quickly healed himself and got ready to fight. Naruto transformed into a fox with two tails now and his power increased massively. Sakura got frightened because Naruto could not control his second tail. Naruto turned to Sakura. "Don't worry Sakura-Chan I can control this tail." Naruto turned back to Kabuto and knocked him off his feet with a kick. Before Kabuto landed Naruto punched him in the face, sending him flying into a wall. At this point Sasuke and Sakura were on one side of the room as Orochimaru was on the other. Kabuto started thinking. "Hmm... he's to powerful right now but what if I... yes that will work." Hey demon, a monster can't be loved, you came here to save your girlfriend, but now she knows what 

you are, Naruto tuned to face Hinata who had a sad look on her face. "See you know it's true, a demon like you, can't be loved." Naruto started to lose control over his body. "No a demon can be loved!" "You know you're only lying to yourself." "Rarw!!" Naruto yelled in pain as a third tail started to form. "Heh looks like he's lost control over himself, lord Orochimaru." "Yes he has, good thinking Kabuto." Naruto started going bazzerk. Naruto started to attack everything, the whole place started to cave down on them all. At this point Kabuto and Orochimaru were already outside. Sasuke and Sakura went to go untie Hinata, and Sakura healed her. Then the whole place caved on the four of them.

Fanfic ending... Fanfic ended!

"Ha-ha I left you all a cliffanger!" "So now before everyone comes in here to kill me because of this, see you all later!"(Doors break down and gang shows up with a lot of weapon! "Holy shi-


	12. Chapter 10

Naruto Fanfic 10 The Truth?

"Hey guys it's me!" "You left us a cliffhanger, you bastard!" A chill climbed up Prabhnoor's back. "Uh... umm... hmmmm... I can explain Keller." "Good job dude I love leaving cliffhangers on YouTube for my chats and fanfics." Josh said with a grin. "Um... before I get my ass kicked by Keller, for the cliffhanger, start the fanfic!" (Sounds of beating are heard.)

Naruto fanfic starting... Naruto fanfic started.

The whole building had caved in on Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata! A figure came out of the caved in building. It was Naruto. He was still in the fox cloak with three tails. "Looks like he survived." "Yes he has Kabuto." "He also killed the other three." "Do you mean he killed the three of us?" They both turned around to see Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke in his curse seal one formation.

"Looks like you do use that curse seal once in a while, Sasuke-Kun." "Well it gives me extra power to kill Itachi, and you will regret every giving it to me, because it will be the end of you two!" "Oh I'm sorry but now it is time to steal your body!" "Rawrrrrrrrr!!" Everyone's attention turned to Naruto who was in much pain. Naruto started to grow red fur and a fourth tail grew. "Lord Oroochimaru he has transformed!" "Don't worry I bet he can't even move in this stage." Naruto ran quickly to Orochimaru and kicked him threw the forest. Before Kabuto could move away Naruto kicked him into a near by mountain. "Kabuto we are retreating!" "Right!" They both vanished leaving Sasuke and Naruto left to fight.

Naruto ignored Sasuke, and charged straight for Sakura and Hinata. Sasuke jumped in front of him and kicked him away. Sasuke started to enter his second stage. Sasuke grew two giant wings on his back that looked like webbed hands. "Calm down Naruto, I don't want to hurt you." Naruto charged at Sasuke and threw a punch, Sasuke tried to block, but the fist was to fast and he hit the ground. Before he could get back up, Naruto charged at the girls and threw a fist at Hinata. "Naruto-Kun please stop." Naruto changed the direction to the side of Hinata on purpose so he could miss. Hinata looked deep into Naruto's eyes, and then Naruto's ears started to move down, he started to whimper, a sad look spread across Naruto's face. He was acting like a sad puppy. Naruto then ran off into the forest.

Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke ran into the forest and found Naruto still whimpering. He immediately senced their energy and turned to them. Sasuke entered curse seal two again and prepared to fight. Before they could Hinata ran and hugged Naruto but he scratched her on the side of her ribs. She ran and hugged Naruto again, but this time she was crying. "Naruto-Kun please stop." Naruto felt her sadness and started to revert back to normal. "Naruto-Kun? "Yes Hinata-Chan?" "Oh nothing." "Hey Hinata did Orochimaru and Kabuto make that wound on the side of your ribs?" Before Hinata could answer Naruto's eyes widened. "I did that to you, I went tail four." "Naruto-Kun it wasn't your fault. "Leave me alone now I remember nobody loves a demon, you probably already hate me." "But I- just leave me alone," Naruto yelled out. Hinata backed away. Naruto started to feel a great pain in his heart. "Make it stop, make the pain stop!" Naruto started to yell that in pain over and over again in pain. Hinata ran toward Naruto and hugged him for a long time. The pain suddenly vanished. Naruto started to cry. "What's wrong Naruto-Kun?" "Hinata-Chan I am so sorry I hurt and yelled at you."

"I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore." "Naruto-Kun I don't care about you being a demon, I love you." "Really?" "Yes I love you Naruto-Kun." Naruto stopped crying and a smile crept on to his face. "We hate to ruin this but we all have some unfinished business." Orochimaru and Kabuto came back to fight again. Sasuke was stabbed with a kunai knife. "Crap I can't fight." "Don't worry Sasuke I can handle them. Naruto entered his second tail. "Oh please we can defeat you in your second tail. "Naruto felt rage in his body. "I won't let you hurt my friends again!" Naruto grew his third tail. "Now he will lose control again." Don't count on it four eyes. Kabuto was shocked that Naruto was able to control his third tail now. Naruto charged at them and let out a mighty kick at Kabuto. Orochimaru tried to hit him but he jumped back. "Permanent Kaio Ken."(Don't know how to spell it.) A dark red energy started to surround Naruto. Naruto ran and punched Orochimaru. Kabuto tried to attack Naruto from behind but Naruto dogged it and kicked Kabuto backward. Orochimaru and Kabuto vanished again. Naruto reverted back to normal. Hinata healed her wound and Sakura and Hinata both started to heal Naruto and Sasuke.

They all came back to Konoha and told everyone what happened. "Hinata want to sleep at out house tonight?" "Sure Naruto-Kun." Neji was about to reply but he stopped himself.

Now we are at the Uzamaki mansion.

"Hey knowing you Naruto, you and Hinata probably want to sleep in the same bed, am I right?" "Yeah I guess your right." Okay but my girlfriend is coming over today and she is going to sleep with me, but I'll introduce you guys tomorrow." "Okay but what's her name?" "Her name is Stella." After that everyone went to sleep, and prepared for the next day.

Fanfic ending... Fanfic ended.

"Well after getting beat up by Keller I guess I know cliffhangers are bad, even though I might still do it sometimes." "What did you just say, Prabhnoor?" "Geez Keller, you must be hearing things." "Peace out my home dogs with cheese!" Josh got an angry face on his face. "Okay, I mean see you all next time.


	13. Chapter 11

Naruto Fanfic 11 The Past

Prabhnoor: Hey guys.

Keller: "I'm warning you if you leave us a cliffhanger one more time you die!"

Prabhnoor: Don't worry, today is just a filler, it only explains about our past lives, and you only kicked my ass yesterday because of all your sneak attacks at the end of each chapter.

Josh: What do you mean by our?"

Prabhnoor: The three of us."

Prabhnoor: Let the fanfic start!"

Fanfic starting... fanfic started.

It was a great day in Konoha, to be with your friends, and that is what Naruto was doing. All of the gang were sitting on a hill. "Hey Prabhnoor, I thought you were going to introduce you to your girlfriend." "Yeah, she will be here any second." A voice came from behind Prabhnoor. "Prabhnoor-Kun!" They all got up and turned around. "Oh hey, Stella-Chan." They kissed and turned to face the group. "Everybody this is Stella, and I told her about all of you already. Everybody meets and we all sit down again. "So what do you all want to talk about?" "I want to know about your past." "Okay brother, but I will also explain Keller and Josh's past lives. " "Okay first I'll explain Keller's past life."

Note: I will note be putting quotes unless someone is actually talking in the flashback because I'm going into story mode.

Prabhnoor and Keller were assigned a mission. Their mission was to kill a highly ranked criminal. When they reached their destination, they saw the target right in front of them. Prabhnoor jumped and tried to punch him but he moved aside. Keller threw a kick at him but he jumped away. He knew how powerful we were so he put all his energy into one attack. He threw the attack at Prabhnoor, but Keller jumped in front of it. He was hit with the attack, he hit the ground dead. "No, Keller." Prabhnoor felt a lot of rage in his body as he looked at his friend dead on the ground. "I'll kill you!" Prabhnoor entered his third tail. He charged at the figure and threw a kick at him, the kick hit him and the figure was sent flying into a near by mountain. "Rasengan!" Prabhnoor charged at the figure and threw a ball of chakra into him, the man died the second it hit. Prabhnoor went back to Konoha angry. A few days later he let go of his anger. Then a month after that he saw Keller again, but he was different he was an android, he had nothing on his mind but killing. Prabhnoor threw a punch at him but he blocked it, he tried a kick this time but he caught the kick, Prabhnoor quickly jumped back. "I won't let you hurt anyone!" Prabhnoor started to create a ball of chakra in his hand. He charged with it aimed right for Keller, who didn't even try to get out of the way."I know you don't have the guts to kill your best friend." "Don't underestimate me, Rasengan!" Prabhnoor thrusted the ball of energy into Keller, and killed him.

"Okay now it's time for Josh."

Prabhnoor and Keller were walking down an abandoned street when they saw, an unconscious boy, about their age, on the ground injured. They rushed him to the hospital, and the medicals healed him. The boy came outside. "Hey what happened to you?" "Who are you guys?" "I'm Prabhnoor." "I'm Keller." "How did I get here?" "We found you on the ground injured." "Well thank you for helping me, and I'm Josh. "Okay but what happened to you?" "A rouge ninja attacked me." "Why did he attack you?" "I don't know!" "Okay don't worry, your safe now." "Yes but I have to go now." "You can't leave, what if that guy comes back." "Where do I go then?" "Stay in Konoha." "With who?" "Well you can become a ninja, and earn money." "I can talk to the Hokage and she can give you a house." "Thanks you guys." Prabhnoor went to show Josh around the village and Keller went to the Hokage and told her everything. "Okay I shall give him a house." The Hokage gave Josh a house and ninja tools. Everything was fine until one day the three were assigned a mission to kill a rouge ninja. When they found the target they attacked. The rouge ninja blocked all of their attacks. Everyone jumped back." "Hey Prabhnoor?" "What is it, Josh?" This is the guy who attacked me." Prabhnoor felt rage in his body. "I'll kill you!" Prabhnoor entered his third tail and did the kamehameha wave, and killed the target. "Wow what did you do Prabhnoor?" Prabhnoor explains the whole story to Josh. " Wow that's cool, but the village must have been idiots for doing that to you." "I let it not bug me now." The three returned home. "Hey guys, I have to go learn about my family, I will be leaving Konoha for a few years. "Okay but come back alive. After he left that's when Keller died.

"Now it's my turn."

As a child Prabhnoor was shunned by the village, because of the eight tailed wolf. There were always a few people who accepted him such as Stella, Keller, and Josh. After Keller died, and Josh left, he was left alone. It was Prabhnoor against the world. He didn't now who liked him and who wanted him dead. Until one day Stella told him she loved him. After being with Stella Prabhnoor's life changed for the better. He actually had a reason to live again. He always protected her. She always loved him. Then he met his younger brother, Naruto.

"Now you know about our life stories." "Well that was really cool." "Thanks brother." Everyone left for home or a date. After that everyone fell asleep preparing for what would happen tomorrow.

Fanfic ending... Fanfic ended!

Prabhnoor: "Now you know about our past lives."

Keller and Josh: "They were cool and sad."

Prabhnoor" See you all later."


	14. Chapter 12

Naruto Fanfic 12 A Great Battle

Prabhnoor: "Not doing anything today so start the Fanfic!"

Fanfic starting... Fanfic started!

It was another beautiful day in Konoha. Everyone has met up in the training grounds. "Hey Prabhnoor." "What do you want, Keller." "You are starting to piss me off!" "Oh yeah, that mission was funny." Prabhnoor started to laugh. "You know what, I'm tired of you." "What are you going to do about it?" "Let's fight!" "Okay, that's fine with me." Prabhnoor and Keller found an area with lots of room to fight. Goku walked down with them. "I'll be the referee." They both agreed and got into a fighting stance. "Begin!" Prabhnoor threw a punch at Keller, but he blocked it and threw a kick, but Prabhnoor blocked that to. They both jumped away, ready to charge again. Keller made a few hand sighs. "Water dragon bullet!" Keller took the moisture from the air, turned it into water, and made it the shape of a dragon. The dragon charged at Prabhnoor and hit him. Prabhnoor went flying back but he landed on his feet. Prabhnoor started to make hand sighs. "Fire dragon rush." Prabhnoor spat out fire dragon that hit Keller. He went flying but he also landed on his feet. They both charged at each other, they both threw a fist, the fists collided. Keller kicked Prabhnoor and sent him flying into the ground. Keller jumped up and aimed a fist at Prabhnoor, who was lying on the ground. Before Keller landed he threw the fist at Prabhnoor. Right before it hit, Prabhnoor lifted his foot and kicked Keller in the gut, and set him to the other side. So the fist didn't hit. Prabhnoor jumped up, and got ready to fight. Prabhnoor started to cup his hands. "Ka-me-ha-me-." Keller saw what he was doing and joined his hands together. "Final Flash!" "Haaaaa!!" They both shot out blasts that collided making a beam struggle. The power of the beams made an explosion. Keller was knocked to the ground. Prabhnoor jumped into the air and when he landed he kicked Keller. Keller jumped up but he was wobbling. Prabhnoor had lost control over his body he was going to charge at Keller and try to kill him, but someone hugged him from behind and he gained control again. The figure who hugged him was Stella. "Prabhnoor-kun please stop." Stella was ready to cry. "Thank you for stopping me Stella-chan. Prabhnoor started to smile. "Hey Keller Prabhnoor eat these." Goku threw two green beans at the both of them. They ate them and got all their energy back. "So what do you guys want to do now?" "Well I got a question for Keller, big brother." "What's the question Naruto?" Well what happened that made you want to fight Prabhnoor? "Well on our mission, Prabhnoor and I were at a village and he threw a rotten egg in my face." Everyone broke out in laughter. "Yeah that's true but once we fight once the urge to fight again is gone for a little while." "Hey guys I got to tell you guys something important." "What is it brother?" "Some of you know this already." "I'm half saiyan." Everyone was shocked at what they just heard. "That means Naruto is also half saiyan." "Wait, so I can transform?" "Yeah but you have to feel a great rage in your body to do it." "I can already transform.""Can you show us?' "Sure can Naruto." Prabhnoor started to glow with golden energy, his muscles expanded, his hair started to flucture, then his hair staid in the air and it turned gold. The gold energy that was around him was now a massive aura. Well everyone was looking at him, he senced something. "Hey wait a minute, Sasuke?" "What?" "You have a hidden power inside you too." "Okay but how do I release it? "I've seen this before it's called Uchiha aura." "Uchiha aura?" "Yeah it's like saiyan energy but only a few Uchihas can use it, like the super saiyan power it has different forms. "Well that's cool." "Yeah it sure is."

"Well Stella and I got to go." "Hey Josh, want to go train?" "Nothing else to do." Everyone except Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura left. "Sasuke-Kun will you please go out with me?" "Maybe I should give you a chance, so yeah I will. "Yes!!" "Well you guys finally got together." "Shut up you loser!" "Make me teme!" Before they got any further a blast came out of nowhere but they managed to doge it. A figure came forward. The figure had a big body. It was white and purple. The figure had a big tail. "Who are you and why did you attack us?" "I'm Freiza, and I want all saiyans dead and because you are the weakest saiyan I shall start with you, and your friend over there has a Uchiha power that rivals the saiyan power, so he must die, and I don't want you two girls to tell anyone so you must also die. "Well I'm not going to let you hurt Hinata-Chan!" Naruto let out a yell in pain as a red chakra started to circle him. It took the shape of a three tailed fox. Sasuke entered his second curse seal formation. "So you guys want to fight me?" Naruto was ready to reply to what Freiza had just said. "Fight you? No we want to kill you!" "So this might be a good fight after all."

Fanfic ending... Fanfic ended!

Prabhnoor:" Another cliffhanger for you guys!"

Keller: "I warned you!"

Prabhnoor: Bring it on!"

Josh: "Normally I would love to watch this, but Prabhnoor has to give you a message."

Prabhnoor: "Oh yeah, Time to give the message."

Prabhnoor: First of all I am the fanfic maker, second of all Keller is a fellow fanfic writer, he also helps me on my fanfics, check out his fanfics on YouTube, third of all Josh is also a fellow fanfic writer but he also makes chats." I suggest that you go check them out on YouTube, they are some of the people who inspired me to right my fanfics!"

Prabhnoor: "Bye losers, I mean viewers.


	15. Chapter 13

Naruto Fanfic 13 Rage Unleashed

Prabhnoor: "Hey guys."

Keller: "Why are, you, Josh, and me always doing the skits now?"

Prabhnoor: Don't know but where is Josh anyways?"

Keller: "Since this is your thirteenth fanfic and it's Friday he thinks it will be bad luck."

Prabhnoor:"So I guess today it's just you and me."

Keller: "Let the fanfic start"

Prabhnoor: "That's my line!"

Keller: "Go get a life!"

Fanfic starting... Fanfic started.

Naruto charged at Freeza with a punch. Freeza just flew into the air avoiding the attack. Before Freeza knew it Sasuke was behind him. "Fire ball jutsu."Sasuke shot the fire ball at Freeza but he moved in a blink of an eye. "Over here weakling." Sasuke turned around to see Freeza a meter behind him. Naruto flew up on the other side of Freeza. "Who exactly are you?" "I am Freeza the terror of the universe." "Hey wait I remember Goku told me about you, but he killed you or at least Trunks did." "The akatsuki brought me back to life a lot stronger then I was when I fought that monkey." "How are you stronger and why did the akatsuki bring you back?" "The akatsuki have given me more transformations and taught me how to sense energy." "Okay but the form your in right now is the form you were in when Goku defeated you." "When the akatsuki brought me back to life they made this my first form so I stay like this forever." "Why would the akatsuki bring you back to life when they want me but you want to kill me?" "We made a deal if I am forced to use my ultimate transformation I have to give both of you to the akatsuki after we fight." "Why Sasuke? "The snake fellow and his medical friends joined akatsuki again." "Orochimaru and Kabuto!" "I'm guessing they need my body." "Enough talk, come fight me!" Sasuke charged at him and threw a kick Freeza moved away with ease and punched Sasuke into a mountain. "You have to do better then that you weakling!" Naruto charged with another fist. Freeza moved again and slammed his tail into Naruto. "You too you failure!" Naruto made shadow clones that all charged at Freeza. He dodged all attacks and destroyed all the clones. "Now I'll show you a move that I used against the Namek with Goku." Freeza was a meter away from Naruto but he just moved his fingers and a blast came out and cut Naruto. Naruto was cut everywhere and fell to the ground. Sasuke shot another fire ball at Freeza but he dogged it. "Now I'm going to show you a move I used against Goku." Freeza's eyes glowed and an orb surrounded Sasuke. Freeza came up and punched Sasuke who was inside the orb sending him flying. He appeared right where the orb was going to land and knocked it somewhere else. "You are lucky I'm so fast because if this thing touches anything but me it goes boom." Freeza kept hitting Sasuke over and over as hard as he could.

Freeza knocked the orb to the ground and fired the blast right after it. When the orb blew up Sasuke was set free, but not for long the blast Freeza had fired hit him. "Naruto-Kun!" "Sasuke-Kun!" "You girls are annoying!" Freeza walked down and started hitting the girls. Naruto got up. "Leave them alone!" Sasuke also got up. "Yeah what he said!" Freeza threw Sakura towards a mountain but Sasuke caught her. Freeza pointed a finger at Hinata. "So this girl means a lot to you." Freeza elbowed Hinata in the stomach and she fell to the ground coughing up blood. "Stop hurting her Freeza!" Naruto was so angry his veins popped out, the rocks started to fly around him, a crater appeared where Naruto was standing, his hair started to flucture wildly. Then something snapped. "Oh no I will not let you transform like the others." Freeza shot a blast out at Naruto but Sasuke jumped in front of it blocking it. Naruto's eyes turned white for a second and then green. From the green eyes came green piercing eyes like Naruto was activating some of the Kyuubi power. He grew claws and fangs. Freeza sensed his energy and transformed into his next stage. His tail grew spikes and he grew horns. Naruto was not done transforming. Freeza still wouldn't let him transform, he fired multiple blasts at Naruto. As soon as they came close to Naruto his aura sent them flying. He let out a yell in pain and his golden aura was now in the shape of lightning. Freeza started to gather energy and he grew winds with a spiked edge. "This is my ultimate form!"

Fanfic ending... Fanfic ended!

Josh: "Nice fanfic!"

Prabhnoor:" Thanks but when did you get in and how did you read the fanfic?"

Josh:"I just got in, and don't you know Keller and I have access to your fanfics no matter where we are?"

Prabhnoor: "Uhhhhh...ummm... Yeah I knew that."

Keller: "You're so full of crap, you did not know that."

Prabhnoor: "Yeah you got me."

Keller: You left another cliffhanger!"

Prabhnoor: "I learned from the best!"

Josh: Don't point at us!"

Prabhnoor: Oh please you guys have left multiple cliffganges.

Keller and Josh: Yeah we did."

Prabhnoor: "Bye viewers."


	16. Chapter 13 pt 2

Naruto Fanfic 13 pt 2 The New Super Saiyan

Prabhnoor: "Hey guys."

Keller: "You look kind of sad what happened?"

Prabhnoor: "Not many people watch these and if they do they give me a bad review."

Josh: "Don't review unless you have something good to say you jerks!"

Prabhnoor: "Let the Fanfic start."

Fanfic starting... Fanfic started.

"Freeza I know what you fear the most." "Don't be silly I do not fear anything!" "Yes you do, you fear a super saiyan." "No I do not!" "You are just covering up your fear with small talk." "Shut the hell up you monkey!" Freeza charged and threw a fist at Naruto. Naruto grabbed the fist with his hand. "You call the beings you fear the most monkeys, so if you are going to be beat by a monkey what would that make you, Freeza?" "I shall not be beaten by you!" Freeza whipped his tail at Naruto but he ducked and threw a kick that hit Freeza and sent him flying into a mountain. "You still don't get it Freeza." "Shut up you failure monkey." "I am not a failure anymore and I'd rather be a monkey than a heartless monster like you, Freeza!" Freeza charged at Naruto with a kick, but Naruto dogged and punched Freeza, but he blocked it. They both jumped back. Freeza shot a couple of beams at Naruto but he managed to dodge them all. Naruto charged up with a fist, Freeza blocked it, and punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto fell backward but quickly jumped back up. "See you can not defeat me!" "Well I'm not going all out yet, I'm just stretching. "Oh, like I would believe that!" "Fine I'll show you!" Naruto started to cackle with energy. Naruto charged and kicked Freeza in the face. Freeza tried to regain his balance. When he finally did, Naruto was gone. Naruto was behind Freeza now. He grabbed Freeza's shoulders and moved him closer to himself. When Freeza was about to react Naruto jolted and shot a knee into Freeza's back. He then jumped back. Freeza flew into the air but Naruto was still on the ground. "Take this monkey, I'll kill the entire world in one shot." Freeza made a gigantic energy ball in his hand. "No, I won't let you destroy earth, like you did Namek!" Naruto made one Rasengan in both of his hands. He slammed his hands together, making one big Rasengan about double the original size. "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Haaa!!" Naruto fired the fused Rasengan and Kamehameha wave, and Freeza dropped the planet destroying orb. The attacks collided but Naruto's attack was stronger. Naruto's attack forced the bomb into outer space and it blew but it caused no damage. "I told you Freeza, I'm not going to let you hurt anyone anymore!" "We'll see about that you failure monkey!" "I told you this once already Freeza, I used to be a failure, but I'd rather be a monkey than a heartless monster like you!"

Naruto flew into the air. "Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto made clones surrounding Freeza from all sides. "Fire ball jutsu!" The clones fired fire balls but Freeza dodged and killed all the clones. "When did you learn that, you monkey?" "My older brother taught me fire and wind style moves, you heartless beast!" Freeza had enough talk he started to generate a lot of energy in his hands. "Take this!" Freeza threw six discs at Naruto. He dogged them all but the discs cut a mountain behind him into shreds. The discs returned at tried to hit Naruto again. They kept attacking him so he had to keep flying. "I used this move on Goku!" "You fired it when he spared you, and it ended up cutting you in half!" Naruto flew over to Freeza making the discs follow. Naruto flew up at the last second and the discs hit Freeza, but they bounced right off his skin. "Foolish monkey I trained hard so these discs will cut anything but me!" "Since you can dodge them all, I'll give you a different attack!" All the discs fused into one super disc. It charged at Naruto really fast and powerfully. Naruto could barely dodge it. Naruto stopped flying and faced the flying disc that was still coming at him. "So you're facing your death head on, huh? The disc came very close to Naruto, but his aura flipped the disc around so it was tall instead of wide. He caught the disc, but his hands started to bleed heavily. Naruto started to pour his own positive energy into the disc making it more powerful. "What are you doing now monkey? The disc turned its colour to blue instead of purple. "This is my attack now Freeza!" "I bet you can't even control it!" Naruto threw the disc and it sliced Freeza into small chunks, then it vanished, but he was still alive. "Well he's dead." Naruto turned around and started to walk back to the others, thinking he had won. Freeza shot a blast at Naruto but he sensed it and deflected it into a mountain. "Now die!" Naruto shot a small blast incinerating the last of his body, right before it hit Naruto said his last words to Freeza. "How does it fell losing to failure monkey?" Then the blast hit. "Now it's over." Naruto walked over to the others and reverted back to normal. "Good job Naruto-Kun!" Hinata leaned over and kissed him. They healed Sasuke and told the others what had happened. After that they all went home and went to sleep preparing for the next day.

Fanfic ending... Fanfic ended!

Prabhnoor: "I think this is my longest one yet!"

Keller: "Yeah it is, good job!"

Josh: "Yeah nice!"

Prabhnoor: "Thanks guys!"

Prabhnoor: "As I was saying before I might now continue these fanfics because nobody reads them. If you want me to continue give me a review on this saying you want me to continue and I want at least five people who I did not tell about these fanfics to leave reviews, if this happens I will continue."

Prabhnoor: "This may be my last fanfic so goodbye."


	17. Chapter 14

Naruto Fanfic 14 Another foe

Prabhnoor: I'll continue but I'm depressed so they might not be as good as before."

Prabhnoor: "Let the fanfic begin!"

Fanfic starting...Fanfic started!

It was a beautiful day in the leaf village. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura had met up in an abandon building. "Okay, ready Sasuke? "Ready, Naruto!" Naruto was about to throw a fist at Sasuke but something came flying out of the window and stabbed Naruto in the gut with a poison knife. Naruto fell to the ground coughing up blood. Naruto and Sakura ran to him but they were hit by the figure and fell to the ground unable to move. Sasuke rushed to them. "Sasuke?" "What Naruto?" "That poison is especially for super saiyans, I can't move." "So it's all up to me." Sasuke faced the figure. "Who are you?" "I am Cooler." "You look like Freeza." "I am his brother." "You got killed, how are you back?" "Same way Freeza did and same reward." "You have more transformations?" "Yes I do." "I do not waist time like my brother." Cooler started to gather energy and a metal armor started to cover him. "I am metal cooler." Cooler now looked like a fusion of his last transformation with his metal armor. Sasuke entered his second curse seal formation. Sasuke pulled out his sword and concentrated a chidori on it. He charged with it. Cooler acted like he wanted to let it hit him. It hit him but it was like he absorbed the electricity. Sasuke jumped back. "How did you do that?" "This armor is special it absorbs all weak electric attacks. "That had a lot of chakra in it though." "Unless you have saiyan energy you won't come close to matching me!" "I'm just as strong as Naruto and he's a super saiyan." "That monkey is stronger then you though!" "No he's not!" "Itachi was right you are weak." "No, I will kill Itachi, I am not weak." Sasuke started to transform. He looked exactly like a super saiyan two when he was done. The only difference was that his energy colour was black and his hair was a light blackish purple. "I've activated the Uchiha aura!" Sasuke charged at Cooler and punched him in the face. "Galic gun!" Sasuke shot out a blast and made a hole in Cooler but it regenerated. Sasuke started to concentrate all of his energy to his sword and made a mega chidori blade. He charged at hit cooler with it. "Fool I'll just absorb it." Sasuke kept pouring his energy into the blade. "Wait, what are you doing?" "It will be pointless to drag this fight on." Cooler started to gather to much energy and started to expand. "No stop!" "No, I will make you die with a boom." "You are going to explode." Sasuke said smiling. "No!" Cooler got as big as possible and exploded.

He reverted back to normal and took the others to the others to get senzu beans. After they got healed they told them the rest of the story. "Now you both unlocked your hidden powers." Said a happy Goku.

"Hey Goku, Vegeta?" "What is it Hinata?" "Do you both have any family?" "Well I have two kids and Vegeta has one." "My older child's name is Gohan and they younger one is named Goten. "My son's name is Trunks and he is one year older then Goten." "Naruto and I already met your family, Goku." "Yes Naruto and Prabhnoor have already met my family." "Yeah and Sasuke met my family." "Can they turn super saiyan?" "Yes our kids can."

"Hey Gaara?" "Yeah what is it my demon brother?" "Wait demon brother?" said Ino. "Yeah Garra has the one tailed racoon inside of him, like I have the nine tailed fox inside of me." Mostly everyone was shocked. "What were you going to say Naruto?" "Let's fight and see how much we match up now." "Okay, I'll fight you Naruto." "We can go all out but no losing control of our power, okay?" "Fine." Naruto and Gaara walked down with the others to a training ground. Prabhnoor flew down to them. "I'll be referee. They agreed and got into a fighting stance.

Fanfic ending...Fanfic ended!

Prabhnoor: "Thank all of you who read these, and all of you who inspired me."

Prabhnoor: "See you all next time!"


	18. Chapter 15

Naruto Fanfic 15 Demon Brothers Fight

Prabhnoor: "Hey guys."

Keller: "Start the fanfic!"

Prabhnoor: "Hey that's my lin-

Fanfic starting... Fanfic started!

Naruto jumped back and threw shuriken at Gaara, but his sand protected him. "Is that it Naruto?" "Not even close!" Naruto made ten clones that took a kunai knife in each hand and charged. Once more Gaara's sand protected him and it killed all the clones. "Now it's my turn!" "Sand Shuriken!" Gaara shot out a few shuriken made out of sand that hit Naruto directly and sent him flying backward and hit a wall behind him coughing up blood. "That's to easy Naruto!" Naruto jumped up and got ready to fight. Gaara leaped up and shot a ki blast at Naruto but he dogged it. "Where did you learn that from?" "Josh taught me." Naruto was about to leap into the air but something grabbed his legs. It was Gaara's sand. "Now you can't dodge!" Gaara shot out a ki blast that hit Naruto into the air. "Sand Shuriken!" Gaara shot out more shuriken hitting Naruto into a wall. "I'm not done yet Gaara!" Naruto got up and was cackling with energy. His muscles expanded and he transformed into a super saiyan two. Naruto ran so fast that Gaara couldn't even prepare and Naruto punched him in the face. Gaara's sand armour cracked. Gaara's sand armour returned onto his body. "Nice punch Naruto, but now I must transform. Gaara transformed into his shukaku stage when he is small but still powerful. Naruto shot out with a punch but the sand guarded him. Naruto jumped back. "I thought that your guarding sand can't protect you in that form." "I learned how to make it." "Well I got to give your props for that." "Thanks but let's continue our fight. Naruto shot a fire ball at Gaara who dogged it. Gaara thrusted his sand at Naruto. It grabbed Naruto's foot and slammed him into a wall. "Well you've gotten a lot stronger now Gaara!" "You too Naruto!" "I'll introduce you to a new move." Gaara made a spiked ball of sand and threw it at Naruto. It hit him and dug into his skin wounding him. "Don't give up Naruto-Kun!" Hinata shouted. "Sorry Gaara but I can't lose to you!" Naruto's fox chakra made a cloak around him while he was super saiyan two. It took the shape of a one tailed fox. Naruto got onto all four of his legs and charged at Gaara. Gaara's sand shot out at Naruto but he kept dogging it. Naruto punched Gaara and sent him flying into a wall. Gaara got up but Naruto charged again and kicked Gaara in the stomach. Gaara swung his shukaku arm and hit Naruto. Naruto got up but Gaaras sand made a coffin around Naruto. Naruto Fired a kamehameha wave inside the coffin and broke out. Naruto made a Rasengan and charged at Gaara. Gaara shot out his sand to consume the Rasengan but Naruto let the sand hit him instead. He continued to charge with the ball of chakra and slammed it into Gaara. Gaara was sent flying and reverted back to normal. Naruto also reverted back to normal. Everyone ran down to them and they got healed.

"Looks like you won Naruto." "Gaara said smiling. "I did but I thought I would lose until Hinata-Chan encouraged me." Hinata started to blush and Naruto kissed her on the forehead. "Don't thank me Naruto- Kun it was you who did it all." "I couldn't have done it without you Hinata-Chan." "Oh Thanks Naruto-kun!" Hinata leaned over and kissed him passionately. When they broke the embrace they faced they others. Neji looked like he was going to have a seizure. "Looks like I lost to a worthy opponent." Gaara said giving a smile at the couple. "Looks like you've found the person that will make you happy Naruto." "Don't worry Gaara, you will too." Said Naruto returning the smile. "I hope so." After that they all set off to their homes and fell asleep, but Hinata fell asleep at the Uzamaki mansion.

Fanfic ending...Fanfic ended

Prabhnoor: "Hope you enjoyed and-"

Keller: "See you next time viewers!"

Prabhnoor: "Not again!"


	19. Chapter 16

Naruto Fanfic 16 Brother Conflict

Naruto:" I'm here now"

Keller: "How did you get in and where is Prabhnoor?"

Naruto: "I don' know but he gave me access."

Itachi: Hey fox brat."

Naruto: "Itachi!"

Itachi: "We have your brother locked up in a room, writing these fanfics for us!"

Prabhnoor from a distance: "Someone help me!"

Josh: "Nice!"

Prabhnoor from a distance again: "Josh as soon as I'm out of here you are dead!"

Itachi:" Let the fanfic roll!"

Fanfic starting... Fanfic started!

It was another beautiful day in the leaf village when everyone had met up. "Hey Hinata did you have fun last night?" "Yes especially when we went to your house." Hinata said smiling. "Naruto!" Neji was ready to blow. "Hey brother you and Hinata actually...-No we didn't do that we did something else that was fun." "Why don't I believe you?" "Oh come on brother you got to believe me!" "Okay I believe you but I don't think Neji does." "Naruto I'm going to kill you and then Hiashi will hurt Hinata." "Oh no he's not!" Naruto yelled. Naruto and Neji were about to fight when Prabhnoor stopped them. "I'll fight Naruto instead." "Why do you want to fight me, brother?" "I want to test your new saiyan power." "Fine you can fight him." Naruto and Prabhnoor walked down to an area to fight with Goku as a referee. They started to get into a fighting stance and Goku gave the command.

Naruto shot out a fist but Prabhnoor dogged and punched him in the face. Naruto was shot backward but landed on his feet. Prabhnoor kicked Naruto in the stomach and he coughed up blood. "Come on Naruto, I know you are stronger than that!" Prabhnoor transformed into a super saiyan two. Naruto also transformed into a super saiyan two. "You want to protect all of your friends, right?" "So you got to defeat me." Prabhnoor said. Naruto transformed into a fox with two tails. Prabhnoor transformed into a wolf with one tail. They were both still super saiyan. They both got on all fours and charged at each other.

They both took out their blades and they collided. Naruto punched Prabhnoor in the stomach sending him flying but he landed on his feet. Naruto charged and kicked him in the face. Prabhnoor kicked Naruto in the gut and sent him backward. Naruto made twenty clones that threw flaming shuriken at Prabhnoor. They all hit and cut him everywhere.

He got up and spat out a fire dragon that killed all the clones and hurt Naruto. They got up and both created a Rasengan. They both shot out the ball of chakra, and the attacks collided sending them both flying. They got up and were about to attack again when Hinata stopped Naruto and Stella stopped Prabhnoor. They both powered down. "Nice fight, little brother. "Thanks, you didn't do to bad yourself." "So do you and Hinata want to come with me and Stella on a double date?" "Sure!" After the date everyone left for home and fell asleep.

Fanfic ending... Fanfic ended!

Itachi" I'm so evil!"

Josh: "Where's Keller?"

Prabhnoor from a distance: "Thanks for the save Keller."

Prabhnoor from a distance: "Now for Itachi and Josh!"

Josh and Itachi: "Run for it!"

Prabhnoor: "Not so fast!"

Prabhnoor: "I'll see you all next time viewers." (Sound of beating are heard)


	20. Chapter 17

Naruto Fanfic Chapter 17 Randomness

Prabhnoor: "Hey everyone!"

Josh: "Ouch."

Prabhnoor: "That teaches you to not save me!"

Keller: "Can we start the randomness already?"

Prabhnoor: "Fine let the Fanfic start!"

Fanfic starting...Fanfic started!

It was a beautiful day in the leaf village and everyone had met up on the hills again.

"Hinata, where were you last night?" "I was at Naruto's place." Neji got angry. "Neji, chill she was at my house and your a over protecting cousin."

"Oh yeah and I bet you and Hinata enjoyed yourselves last night." "What are you talking about big brother?" "Oh don't worry I heard the bangs against the walls and the moans." "How did you hear...I mean we never did a thing!" "Sure I heard the whole thing, from dinner all the way to what you and Hinata called "Dessert."(Sorry Keller I just had to do it)

"What did they do Prabhnoor?" "Nothing you and Tenten haven't done." "What!"Said Tenten.

Ino looked confused. "Oh don't worry Ino, you'll find out what we are talking about when you actually get a guy." "Way to go demon brother." Gaara snickered. "Looks like even though Gaara doesn't have a girl he still knows what we are talking about." "Yeah I do."

"Then you want to hear what Shikamaru and Temari did?" "Tell me!" "Let's just say the wind was on top of the shadows last night."

"Shikamaru you are dead!" Shikamaru jumped behind a bush right in front of Gaara. "You'll never find me now, Gaara!" Something lifted Shikamaru off the ground and into the air. It was Gaara's sand. Shikmaru started to squirm and he made the sand drop him. Shikamru ran back into the bush. "Don't hurt me!" "Gaara if you touch Shikamaru I'll tell everyone your secret about how you steal my-okay I won't hurt him!" "What's the secret demon brother?" "That I steal Temari's eyeliner." "Hey wait a minute, I just told you guys." "You did." Said Naruto trying to hold back his laughter. "Okay now I'll kill you Shikamaru!" "What if I give you a bag of cookies?" "It's a deal!" Shikamaru pulled out a bag of cookies and Gaara snatched and ate it.

"Well at least I'm trying to revive our clan brother!" "Hey who says I'm not trying!" Stella punched Prabhnoor in the back of the head angry." "BAKA!" "My bad!" Said Prabhnoor holding his head in pain.

"Hey I can get a guy, Prabhnoor!" "Prove it!" "Sasuke-Kun, will you go out with me?" "I'm going out with Sakura!" "Yeah Ino-Pig!" "Shut up Billbroad-Brow!" "Is it true they are dating?"

"You heard it straight from the horse's mouth, and I bet she's enjoying reviving the Uchiha Clan." "Shut up, Prabhnoor!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto left to get some fish from the forest river when everyone heard an explosion. Then a voice was heard from a distance, "My bad guys!" "Stupid, little brother." Said Prabhnoor.

Naruto returned with some fish. They used some fire style techniques to cook the fish and then they ate them.

"Well it looks like most of us had fun last night." "Well I guess some of you guys did." Said Kiba. "Don't worry Kiba-Kun, you'll find somebody." "I will don't worry, and it's you Hinata-Chan and Naruto is so lucky to go out with you and do what you to did, but soon you will be mine, no matter what!" Kiba thought. "I hope I do." Said Kiba. They all set out and Hinata went to Naruto's house.

They started to talk and then Hinata knocked him onto his bed and got on top of him and they kissed. Vegeta was flying by and stopped to look what they were doing. He saw what they were doing and their window was open so he flew in. They didn't notice because they were to busy kissing. She started to unzip his jacket when Vegeta couldn't watch anymore. He coughed on purpose so they could know he was there. They looked at him and Hinata jumped off of him. A smile came across Vegeta's face, "So Naruto's trying to get all funky up here with Hinata, huh?" "Go Naruto, Go Naruto, Go Naruto!" They stated to blush and then he left. Naruto turned to Hinata. "Now where were we?" She knocked Naruto to the bed and did the same thing.

It is now night time!

Goku and Jariah (Can't spell it) came looking for them. They looked threw the window to see Naruto and Hinata asleep and half naked but Naruto's orange jacket was over Hinata so she wouldn't get cold. The perverted man was giving a perverted comment. "Holy shit that girl has-One word just one word and I'll end you!" They both left.

Fanfic ending... Fanfic ended!

Prabhnoor: "Now for some questions!"

Will anybody find out what Naruto and Hinata did?

Will Jariah keep his mouth shut?

What did Kiba mean?

Does anybody even care?

All these questions and more will be answered on my next chapter.

Prabhnoor: This is my season ender so my next season will be up next time and this in now my longest chapter and bye to you all!"


	21. Naruto Fanfic CHapter 18

Naruto Fanfic Chapter 18 The Break-Up

Prabhnoor: Was up, viewers!?

Keller: Shut up and start this thing!

Prabhnoor: Fine, let's rock this joint!

Fanfic starting...Fanfic started!

It was a stormy day in the leaf village and Naruto was in the hokage's office talking. "No, I won't do it!" "You have to do this, Naruto!" "No I won't do that, I never will!" "I'm sorry, Naruto, it is that or I send you on a deadly mission that has only a 1 chance of you surviving!" "I'd take the mission!" "Naruto, she might get hurt!" "How would she get hurt!?" "The akatsuki are after you, so she might get killed, do you want that?" "No..." "Then you must do it!" "Okay...I...will..." Naruto lost the sparkle in his blue eyes and left the office. "I'm sorry, Naruto, it's for her own good!" Said the hokage after he left. The sun came out and Hinata met up with Naruto. "Let's go get lunch, Naruto-Kun!" "I'm sorry, we can't!" "Why?" Asked Hinata confused. "Hinata-Chan, I think we should break-up!" Hinata's face turned pale and Naruto turned around and ran toward his home.

Naruto was at his house sitting in a corner. His brother walked in. "What's wrong, little brother?" "Nothing!" "We both know you're lying!" "It's none of you're business!" Naruto got up and ran out of his house.

Naruto was at the training ground attacking everything. Hinata was walking by the hill where they used to sit and she saw him. "Why, did I do that!?" "She was the best thing that ever happened to me, how could I break her heart!?" "Just because of the akatsuki, I had to break up with her!" "Why did the Kyuubi have to be inside me!?" "I had to break- up with her just because the Kyuubi and the akatsuki!" "I was finally happy, and now I had to do this!" "Help me!" Hinata yelled. Naruto turned around to see Hinata being pushed off the hill. She fell down the hill and hit the ground hard. "Hinata-Chan!" Naruto ran to her. "Please be okay, Hinata-Chan! "Wake up, please!" "Hinata-Chan please wake up, I...I...LOVE YOU!" "You do?" Said Hinata slowly opening one eye. "Yes, I do!" "I only broke up with you because-Don't worry Naruto-Kun, I heard you. Naruto got the sparkle back into his eyes and a smile rose to his face.

"Aw, how sweet." Said the figure that pushed Hinata. "Who the hell are you?!" "Did you forget me?" "Damn it's Kabuto!" "Oh he remembers!" Naruto's hair went flying up and his eyes went piercing green, has the fox chakra made him into a fox with two tails. "You will pay!" Naruto yelled as he transformed into a super saiyan two. He was a lot more powerful than last time he went into that transformation. Naruto charged and punched Kabuto in the face. Kabuto used his medical attacks and hit Naruto where the heart is. Naruto went flying backward. "Naruto-Kun!" "Don't worry he's dead!" Said Kabuto snickering. Kabuto came closer to Hinata. "Now it's you're turn!" "Get away from her!" Naruto yelled getting up slowly. "So he survived. Naruto made a Rasengan and charged with it.

Kabuto dogged and hit Naruto in the heart once more. Naruto popped. "Shadow clone!?" Kabuto looked down and saw the shadow clone's shadow remaining. Naruto shot out of the shadow with the ball of chakra still in his hands. Naruto hit Kabuto in the stomach with it! "Shadow Ball Rasengan!" Naruto yelled. Kabuto stood his ground but barely. "Shadow Ball Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HA!!" The mighty wave shot out from the ball sending Kabuto flying through the forest. Kabuto then retreated. Naruto and Hinata came back to the village. Naruto went to the hokage's office to talk. "Yes, what is it, Naruto?" "I broke up with Hinata-Chan but we made up." "Then there was no point to out talk!" "No, I learned that the akatsuki will target Hinata, but when they come I will protect her with my life!" "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'd rather die than live without her!" "Okay, as you wish." Naruto walked outside the office to see Hinata smiling at him. "Naruto-Kun, I heard what you said!" Naruto started to blush. Naruto and Hinata had dinner and went off to the Uzamaki mansion to sleep.

Fanfic ending...Fanfic ended.

Prabhnoor:

Keller: Holy shit!

Prabhnoor: See ya I got to go torture some SakuNaru fan-I mean sit on the toilet reading a newspaper!"


End file.
